


Superior Something or Other

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I couldn't possibly be writing fan fiction about comics I am actively not reading, References to Stark: Disassembled, Tony Stark is a mess, that would be ridiculous, warnings for suicide idealization maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve confronts Tony, and it doesn't go all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior Something or Other

“Do you really hate yourself that much?” Steve’s body was hunched over his walking stick. A single repulsor blast could end him.

“You’re supposed to be a Futurist, reaching towards the best possible outcome. I know you know this isn’t it, isn’t you; I can see it.” Steve sounded meditative in his old age--less Captain America, more the Steve who often didn’t sleep enough.

“You have no idea what it’s like--being me. I found the message I left. I told you to only bring me back if I was forgiven. All of this is your fault, Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sum total of reading related to the Axis event is the first issue of Superior Iron Man, but I've been vaguely following what's been going on. I really don't know where this came from, but amidst all the angry plot summaries on Tumblr, it wormed it's way into my head. 
> 
> I know Bucky was technically Captain America, and therefore more responsible for the decision at the time, but Steve and Tony do seem to have this thing going where they unfairly hold each other responsible for things.


End file.
